


little star

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, Literal Sleeping Together, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, all the kisses, rly brief its literally just bam bein worried abt a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam's worried about his test, youngjae helps him out





	little star

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 is up wooooo  
> bamjae today!!!! what will be tomorrow? who knows lol i sure don't!

bambam looks up when he sees a mug of hot chocolate being put down in front of him. he sees youngjae smiling down at him softly, and youngjae leans down to kiss bambam’s nose, whispering, “how’s studying?”

 

“exhausting,” bambam sighs, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “i want to sleep. and i want your cuddles.”

 

“you can get your cuddles  _ after _ you finish studying this last chapter,” youngjae says gently, pulling up a chair and sitting next to bambam. “let me help you, okay?”

 

bambam turns his focus onto youngjae, listening closely as youngjae quizzes him and corrects what little answers he gets wrong, carefully sipping his hot chocolate. every time bambam got a question correct, youngjae leans forward to kiss a part on bambam’s face -- his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his lips. bambam grins giddily after every kiss and sulks after every time youngjae shakes his head to signal that he got it wrong. 

 

soon, youngjae’s setting aside the textbook, running his fingers through bambam’s hair. “that’s the whole chapter. you did good, i’m proud of you.”

 

“i got some wrong, though,” bambam mumbles, setting down his empty mug and letting youngjae drag him to their bed, throwing the covers over the two of them as they cuddle close. “what if i forget everything and fail tomorrow?”

 

“you won’t,” youngjae whispers back, stroking bambam’s cheek. “you got this, okay? i believe in you. and whether you get more wrong -- which you won’t -- or not, i’ll still be proud because you tried your best, okay?”

 

bambam relaxes slowly and lets youngjae hold him. “okay. thank you, jae.”

 

“you’re welcome, bammie,” youngjae hums, nuzzling his face against bambam’s chest. “let’s just rest. you’ll do fine.”

  
  


(bambam comes home with perfect marks and a large grin on his face -- youngjae rewards him with sweet kisses and anything bambam asks for for the day.)

**Author's Note:**

> <333


End file.
